callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg
Original Characters Trapped – Easter Egg na mapie Call of the Dead w trybie Zombie. Polega on na wysłaniu ekipy (Tank Dempsey, Nikołaj Beliński, Takeo Masaki i Edward Richtofen) do raju. Easter Egg można wykonać w trybie solo lub współpracy. Za samo wykonanie Easter Egga otrzymuje się osiągnięcie Dubler, a jeżeli wykona się go w trybie współpracy – dodatkowo osiągnięcie Zespół. Wymagania Do wymagań należą wylosowanie ze skrzynki losującej V-R11 i w przypadku trybu współpracy, co najmniej 2 graczy. Krok 1 W pomieszczeniu z PHD Flopper piętro niżej znajdują się zamknięte drzwi, z których po włączeniu prądu można usłyszeć głosy oryginalnych postaci. Uderzenie w drzwi nożem rozpocznie wykonywanie Easter Egga. Pierwszym zadaniem jest znalezienie bezpiecznika, który znajduje się piętro wyżej. Może on leżeć na jednym ze stołów lub stać w rogu obok szafki. Po podniesieniu bezpiecznika należy włożyć go do skrzynki bezpiecznikowej obok zamkniętych drzwi. Krok 2 Gracz musi wyłączyć 4 generatory świecące czerwonym światłem. Potrzebuje do tego wybuchowej broni, np. granatów. Wybuch powinien być jak najbliżej czerwonego światła. Jeżeli światło zgaśnie oznacza, że generator jest wyłączony, a jeżeli nadal świeci należy spróbować jeszcze raz. W przeciwnym razie warto spróbować w iść do innego generatora i wrócić później. Miejsca występowania generatorów: *Na przeciwko zamkniętych drzwi, *Za jednym z okien przy Stamin-Up, *Za burtą przy Double Tap Root Beer, *Na drodze pomiędzy drugą częścią statku, a latarnią po lewej stronie, pomiędzy bryłami lodu. genarator1.jpg|Genarator 1 generator2.jpg|Genarator 2 generator3.jpg|Genarator 3 generator4.jpg|Genarator 4 Krok 3 (Tylko co-op) Gracz musi wrócić do zamkniętych drzwi. Nikołaj poprosi o wódkę. Zamarzniętą butelkę można znaleźć zazwyczaj przed latarnią w pobliżu spawnu skrzynki losującej. Możne się ona pojawić również na pierwszej części statku po prawej stronie schodów nad MPLem. Trzecim miejscem jest podest, z którego gracz skacze z pierwszej części statku na drugą. Jeden z graczy musi stanąć pod butelką, a drugi uderzyć w nią nożem, żeby spadła w ręce gracza poniżej. Jeżeli gracz nie złapie wódki, pojawi się ona w innym miejscu. Po zebraniu należy przekazać ją uwięzionym przez tubę obok drzwi. Krok 4 (Tylko co-op) Na każdym z pięter latarni znajdują się pokrętła. Patrząc z góry na dół są one w kolorach: żółtym, pomarańczowym, niebieskim i fioletowym. Gracz musi tak poprzestawiać te pokrętła, żeby liczby czytane z góry na dół układały kod 2746. Problem jest w tym, że kiedy jedno pokrętło jest przekręcane to inne też. Żeby ułożyć kod należy postępować według tych kroków: #Kręcić fioletowym pokrętłem, dopóki nie będzie na 6'''. #Kręcić pomarańczowym pokrętłem, dopóki niebieskie nie będzie na '''4. #Kręcić żółtym pokrętłem, dopóki pomarańczowe nie będzie na 7'''. Wszystkie pokrętła oprócz żółtego powinny teraz być prawidłowo ustawione. #Kręcić żółtym pokrętłem, dopóki nie będzie na '''2 i liczyć jednocześnie ile razy je przekręcono. #Kręcić fioletowym pokrętłem tyle samo razy co żółtym przed chwilą. #Kręcić niebieskim pokrętłem, dopóki nie wróci na 4'''. Efekt końcowy to żółty – '''2, pomarańczowy – 7''', niebieski – '''4, fioletowy – 6. Krok 5 (Tylko co-op) Gracz musi aktywować 4 radia w odpowiedniej kolejności: #Piętro niżej od pomieszczenia z prądem, na jednym z urządzeń. #Obok Stamin-Up na beczce w rogu. #Przy jednym z kontenerów na drugiej części statku. #Na szafce pod schodami w pomieszczeniu z zamkniętymi drzwiami. radio1.jpg|Pierwsze radio radio2.jpg|Drugie radio radio3.jpg|Trzecie radio radio4.jpg|Czwarte radio Krok 6 Na przeciwko włącznika prądu znajduje się ster. Gracz musi obrócić nim tak, żeby brązowy uchwyt znajdował się w prawym dolnym rogu. Obok znajdują się trzy dźwignie. Pierwszą należy pociągnąć 1 raz, a trzecią 3 razy. Można usłyszeć wtedy syrenę okrętu. W trybie solo latarnia zacznie świecić zielonym światłem, a w trybie współpracy – dopiero po następnym kroku. ster.jpg|Prawidłowo obrócony ster... dźwignie.jpg|...i dźwignie. Krok 7 (Tylko co-op) Gracz musi w odpowiedniej kolejności aktywować 4 rogi mgłowe. Wszystkie znajdują się w pobliżu latarni. Prawidłowa kolejność to: #U podnóża latarni obok wody. #Wychodząc ze zjeżdżalni po prawej stronie w wodzie. #U podnóża latarni przed wejściem do latarni. #Wychodząc ze zjeżdżalni obok skały na lądzie. Jeżeli wykonano poprawnie latarnia zacznie świecić zielonym światłem. róg1.jpg|Pierwszy róg róg2.jpg|Drugi róg róg3.jpg|Trzeci róg róg4.jpg|Czwarty róg Krok 8 Gracz musi strzelić z V-R11 w zombie w pobliżu latarni. Człowiek zacznie biec do środka i unosić się w górę wzdłuż zielonego światła. W tym czasie gracz musi zabić go zanim dotrze na samą górę. Jeżeli się udało, człowiek przestanie się ruszać (będzie leżał poziomo), a po chwili Vril Generator spadnie na dół latarni. Gracz musi go zabrać i podać uwięzionym przez tubę obok drzwi. człowiek.jpg|Człowiek lecący w górę Golden Rod.jpg|Vril Generator Krok 9 Na końcu należy uderzyć w skrzynkę bezpiecznikową, aby ją naprawić. Po chwili pojawi się power-up z Wunderwaffe DG-2, co oznacza, że Easter Egg został ukończony. Od teraz po zabiciu George'a A. Romero otrzymuje się Wunderwaffe DG-2. Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki *Wykonanie tego Easter Egg'a tylko na solo nie pozwala na ukończenie Easter Egga Richtofen Grand Scheme. Kategoria:Easter eggi w trybie zombie (Treyarch)